


MALEX

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Серия "Альтернативные миры" [14]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Если бы Алек был девушкой, кое-что пошло бы по-другому.





	1. M

**Author's Note:**

> После того, как я нашла чудесного автора, который пишет фем!Малек, очень захотелось для коллекции Малек-гета. Уж не знаю, насколько мой гет хорош, но теперь моя душенька довольна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — между City of Bones и City of Ashes.

Зайдя в бар, Магнус заказал себе виски и плюхнулся на ближайший свободный стол. В любой другой день он уже высматривал бы, с кем познакомиться, но не сегодня. Сегодня его мысли — и сердце — были заняты одной особой. Мыслей этих было множество, и главные из них — как её покорить? И стоит ли?  
Получив заказ, Магнус окинул взглядом толпу и остановился на смутно знакомом вампире, очаровывающем молоденькую девушку. Магнус считал подобный способ соблазнения — а если вампир собирается её убить, то он дурак — нечестным и откровенно читерским, но вмешивался лишь в крайних случаях. Как правило, молоденькие девушки и юноши не были против и до применения магии.  
Магнус сделал глоток и принялся украдкой следить за клиентами. Иногда ему, как и всем, требовалось одиночество, но чаще он предпочитал находиться среди людей. Обрывки фраз, чьи-то жесты и поступки могли вдохновить или вызвать приятные воспоминания.  
Вот одна парочка за барной стойкой явно только что познакомилась. Девушка бросала заинтересованные и вместе с тем смущённые взгляды на парня, который с уверенной улыбкой предлагал ей коктейль.  
Такими же взглядами Александра Лайтвуд, милая Алекса, одаривала на вечеринке Магнуса.  
— Мы не выбираем, кем родиться, — сказала она, рассматривая его накрашенные губы.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала она, когда Магнус, заметив, что ухмыляющийся фэйри уже почти дотронулся до её бедра, щёлкнул пальцами и оставил на его руке ожог.  
Магнус редко слышал от нефилимов — тем более от Лайтвудов — слова благодарности.  
— Позвони мне, — хотел сказать он, но сдержался.  
Удержался он и от другого:  
— Оставь мне свой номер, красавица. Я тебе позвоню.  
Алекса Лайтвуд выглядела стеснительной и благовоспитанной леди. Стеснительные благовоспитанные леди не звонят развязным парням. Никаким не звонят. Зато, если посчитают поступившее предложение излишне вольным, не постесняются изо всех сил влепить пощёчину.  
Магнус хотел продолжения знакомства, и потому портить отношения не решился. Кроме того, он не слишком хотел знать, какая сила скрывается в стеснительных благовоспитанных леди-нефилимах. Или в сводном брате Алексы, по которому она сохла прямо сейчас.  
В конце концов, он не мог забыть историю, рассказанную Тессой, о том, как Габриэль Лайтвуд, пострадавший от мощной руки Софи Коллинз, ещё пару дней потирал щёку и морщился с досадой.  
Второй раз Магнус увидел Алексу на пороге лофта одну. Она хотела поблагодарить его за спасение, и это было настолько очаровательным, что Магнус едва не пригласил её на свидание. Пока он переводил задумчивый взгляд с её ярко-синих глаз и чёрной чёлки на мускулы, которые с трудом скрывали кофта и брюки, стеснительная благовоспитанная леди распрощалась и ушла.  
Будь Алекса Александром, всё могло сложиться иначе. Но Магнус был джентельменом и не смел слишком настаивать. Не все сумеречные охотницы были как Анна Лайтвуд. Или как Изабель Лайтвуд. Они скорее были как юная Джослин Фэйрчайлд — отважные и сильные, но чересчур скромные, покорные и романтичные.  
В своём кругу, конечно. С нижнемирцами все вели себя одинаково.  
Магнус заказал новую порцию виски и проследил взглядом за вампиром. Обняв девушку за талию, он вывел её на улицу… и исчез за углом. Без девушки. Та лишь потрясла головой и оглянулась с недоумением.  
Как же хорошо, когда в здании широкие окна. По ту сторону явно происходило что-то, что Магнус не мог оставить без внимания.  
Забыв про выпивку, он выскользнул из бара и, убедившись, что с девушкой всё в порядке, обошёл его.  
Возле чёрного входа, за перевёрнутым баком обнаружилась сидящая в мусоре Алекса. Увидев Магнуса, она замерла. Её зрачки расширились, а рот приоткрылся — верный признак паники. Леди всегда ведут себя так, когда оказываются в неловком положении перед джентельменами, которые им нравятся. Посчитав это благоприятным знаком, Магнус улыбнулся — легко и беспечно, чтобы Алекса не подумала, что он смеётся над ней, — подошёл и подал ей руку.  
Алекса приняла его. Она не вздрогнула, не вытерла руку о плащ, не встряхнула её, чтобы избавиться от прикосновения мага. Воодушевившись, Магнус прошептал очищающее заклинание.  
— Спасибо. Снова, — сказала Алекса, потупив взгляд.  
— Не могу оставить очаровательную леди в беде, — улыбнулся Магнус шире.  
На миг слабая улыбка озарила и лицо Алексы.  
— Мы всё! — послышался голос Изабель.  
Она показалась из-за угла, любовно поглаживая хлыст. Увидев Магнуса, Изабель поздоровалась. Увидев улыбку сестры, она подмигнула и добавила:  
— На всякий случай осмотрюсь ещё, — и возвратилась в темноту.  
Магнус был ей очень благодарен.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, готовясь использовать исцеляющую магию.  
— Этот вампир повадился убивать примитивных и новообращённых оборотней, — с возмущением выдохнула она. — Мы должны были с ним разобраться.  
«Всё-таки дурак», — подумал Магнус. Убивать примитивных означало подписать себе смертный приговор. В зависимости от количества жертв и силы сопротивления вампиров либо убивали, либо отправляли в Гард. Магнус не знал, что было хуже.  
— Но? — спросил он, глянув на кучу мусора.  
— Меня снова ранили недавно, — нехотя пояснила Алекса. — Моя нога иногда не слушается.  
— И ты пошла в рейд?! — всплеснул руками Магнус. — Куда смотрит ваш брат?  
— Джейс? — переспросила Алекса. — Он с утра пошёл с Клэри в больницу, где лежит их мать, и с тех пор не вернулся. Мы не могли его ждать.  
Ах, и точно. У Клэри теперь есть брат. В которого она влюблена. С милыми хорошенькими девушками вечно что-то не так.  
— Ужасная безответственность, — прокомментировал Магнус. — Ну, давай я посмотрю твою рану.  
Плечи Алексы напряглись.  
— Мне нечем заплатить.  
— Я не требую от леди плату, — поднял руки Магнус и глубоко вдохнул. — Но если хочешь отблагодарить, поужинай со мной.  
Зардевшись, Алекса вцепилась в края плаща.  
— Нам нужна скамейка.  
Ничего подобного вокруг бара не было. Магнус взмахнул рукой и создал портал во двор Института. Он заметил одну беседку неподалёку в свой последний визит.  
Алекса сильно хромала: падение наверняка причинило дополнительный вред. Магнус предложил ей руку, и она снова не отказала; тогда он отвёл её к беседке, опустился на одно колено, осторожно сняв тяжёлый ботинок, закатал штанину и увидел след от щупальцев демона.  
— Я же не могла оставить Иззи одну, — оправдывалась Алекса. — И я замечательно шла без помощи.  
Магнус молча щёлкнул пальцами и, пока рана затягивалась, думал о том, какая же Алекса заботливая. И — всё же! — безрассудная.  
— И снова спасибо, — сказала она, как только Магнус закончил и встал, и, помолчав, добавила тихо: — Думаю, я всё же должна с тобой поужинать.  
— Только если ты хочешь, — галантно сказал Магнус, от всей души надеясь, что это не было лишь жестом вежливости.  
— Хочу, — помедлив, сказала Алекса. — Но, думаю, ты должен кое-что знать. Я никогда ни с кем не встречалась.  
— Я обещаю, — Магнус подмигнул, — твоё первое свидание будет незабываемым.  
Устраивать первые отличные свидания давно не было для него проблемой. Лишь бы на них не напали демоны. Или его бывшие.  
Алекса моргнула, бросила на него задумчивый взгляд, а затем встала на цыпочки и прижалась своими губами к его. Магнус опешил: недооценил он количество безрассудства и смелости в скромной благовоспитанной леди.  
Повиновавшись воле Алексы, он прижал её к себе, поцеловал крепко и нежно. Магнус наслаждался тем, как Алекса, положив ладони на его плечи, следила за движениями, повторяла за ним, задерживала дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Когда он отстранился, глаза Алексы сверкали, будто синие звёздочки. Улыбнувшись, она попрощалась, пообещав придти в пятницу, и направилась к дверям Института.  
Заинтригованный, Магнус сел на скамейку и проводил её взглядом. Алекса доверилась ему. Алекса расслабилась в его объятиях, будто он был не магом, которого она должна была избегать. Красивая, смелая, добросердечная леди. Магнус, в свою очередь, не должен был доверяться нефилиму, однако когда он последний раз слушал разум вместо сердца? Оставалось надеяться, что судьба не разведёт их по разные стороны баррикад, и его сердце не будет разбито холодной красавицей. Снова.


	2. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — между City of Bones и City of Ashes.

Избавившись от надоедливой клиентки, которая сама не знает чего хочет, Магнус взглянул на подарок, приготовленный для Алексы: серебряную заколку в виде цветка с маленьким сапфиром. Он бродил по магазинам целых два дня. Всё, что Алекса хотела, она могла купить и сама. А чего у неё не было, того она не хотела.  
Это Изабель была копией юной Мариз: короткие юбки, косметика, цепочки и браслеты. Ей Магнус не задумываясь подарил бы серьги к тому кулону, который когда-то вручил Камилле, а затем отдал Уиллу.  
Алекса же была копией Роберта: скромная, немного суровая, из украшений — лишь фамильное кольцо и пара резинок, чтобы не мешали волосы, которые она стригла по линии плеч. Однажды на вопрос, почему она не проколола уши, Алекса поморщилась и сказала, что это лишние заботы, и они её не интересуют.  
Но заколка должна понравиться. Магнус очень хотел, чтобы она понравилась. Чтобы Алекса вспоминала его каждый раз, когда украшала волосы; когда поправляла их и наталкивалась на заколку пальцами; когда смотрелась в зеркало и вспоминала, что это его подарок.  
Магнус не звонил ей, зная, что Алекса ещё никому о нём не сказала. Он не хотел, чтобы она волновалась, прятала телефон или искала укромное местечко, чтобы поговорить. Магнус лучше подождёт, когда она решит навестить его или позвонит сама.  
Он думал, что Алекса придёт завтра или послезавтра: прямо сейчас она праздновала день рождения в кругу семьи. Должна была праздновать. Увидеть её на пороге лофта было большой неожиданностью.  
— Я не помешала? — спросила Алекса.  
Она громко дышала, как будто бежала от самого Института. Магнус окинул взглядом её старый потрёпанный плащ: он был таким мокрым, хоть выжимай.  
— Особенные люди легко могут убедить меня освободить расписание, — улыбнулся Магнус, жестом приглашая зайти.  
Лицо Алексы просветлело. Повесив плащ на вешалку, она бросилась в объятья Магнуса и прижалась щекой к его плечу. Магнус удивлённо поднял брови, когда увидел, как взметнулся подол её пышного платья.  
Алекса не любила их. «Не удобно», — говорила она. Мини и любые узкие юбки ограничивали движения, а в больших можно было запутаться. Она носила только свитера и брюки, высокие сапоги без каблуков, чтобы не отвлекаться на удержание равновесия и чтобы было куда спрятать оружие. Вся желание выглядеть эффектно досталось Изабель.  
Платье Алексы было простым: неглубокий вырез, длинные рукава, никаких узоров и ленточек. Иное она не надела бы. Но оно смотрелось просто замечательно. Синее, как цвет её глаз — явно подарок матери или сестры. Алекса не подбирала бы цвет так тщательно, если бы вообще отправилась за платьем.  
Заколка будет идеальным дополнением.  
— С днём рождения, — прошептал Магнус.  
— Ты помнишь, — улыбнулась она, чмокнув его в щёку.  
— Ну как я мог забыть.  
Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, призывая подарок. Алекса посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
— Это тебе. Я знаю, ты равнодушна к украшениям, но оно идёт твоим глазам. И новому платью. И я его заколдовал.  
— Заколдовал?  
— Если понадобится, ты можешь использовать его как ведьмин огонь. Просто нажми на сапфир.  
Алекса повертела заколку в руках, провела пальцем по камню, который мигнул ей голубоватым светом, и подняла на него смущённый взгляд.  
— Спасибо. Но ты же знаешь, я не умею делать красивые причёски. Научишь?  
— Конечно. Что угодно, особенно в такой день.  
Усадив её на диван и расчесав, Магнус принялся заплетать по бокам тонкие косички. Волосы были такими мягкими, сильными и послушными, будто Алекса тратила на них самые дорогие средства и невероятное количество времени. Чтобы полюбоваться их красотой, Магнус был готов делать ей причёски собственноручно каждый день.  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, но думал, ты будешь праздновать с семьёй.  
— Да. Мама приготовила много сладостей. По большей части — на радость Максу. Но так хотелось увидеть тебя.  
Магнус мазнул пальцами по её щёке. Алекса наклонила голову и бросила на него серьёзный взгляд.  
— Я сказала родителям, что раз мне уже восемнадцать, я могу встречаться с кем хочу. Я всё рассказала.  
Магнус остановился и посмотрел на неё с тревогой. Не устроили ли её родители скандал? Мариз и Роберт — не те люди, которые примут его с распростёртыми объятиями. Особенно после такого заявления. Однако Алекса не выглядела расстроенной. Наоборот, её глаза умиротворённо сияли.  
— Они не разозлились?  
— Нет. Не обрадовались, конечно, — Алекса сцепила руки в замок. — Но мама сказала, что поддержит любой мой выбор. Джейс спросил, поздравил ли ты меня, а когда узнал, что нет, Иззи одела меня, и они вытолкали меня за дверь Института. Но я правда хотела тебя увидеть, иначе влезла бы обратно через окно.  
Хмыкнув, Магнус осторожно поправил косички и закрепил их сзади заколкой.  
— Теперь можешь сказать им, что я хороший, правильный бойфренд, — запнувшись, Магнус поинтересовался: — А Роберт?  
— Папа пообещал, что тебе не поздоровится, если ты меня обидишь, — Алекса отвернулась и продолжила: — Но не думай, что это из-за твоего происхождения. Иззи он говорит то же самое каждый раз, когда видит её с новым парнем.  
— Многие отцы так говорят, — пожал плечами Магнус, решив не раздумывать о том, что имел в виду Роберт. Парни Изабель благородным происхождением тоже не отличались. Он сжал руки Алексы в своих и сказал серьёзно:  
— Я рад, что они приняли нас.  
Откинувшись на спинку софы, Алекса хитро улыбнулась и потянула его к себе.  
— Я тоже. Так что они не слишком удивятся, если я останусь здесь на ночь.


	3. 3

Магнус бродил возле Площади Ангела, разыскивая Алексу. Она должна была готовиться к битве вместе с семьёй, но из-за плотной толпы сумеречных охотников, старавшихся держаться подальше от нижнемирцев, разглядеть её было невозможно.  
  
Конечно же, они будут сражаться вместе. Он не оставит Алексу на попечении незнакомого человека. Он не сможет сосредоточиться на битве, боясь, что незнакомец может оставить её одну или бросить без помощи.  
  
— Магнус! — вдруг позвала она сзади.  
  
Обернувшись, он наткнулся на высокомерного сумеречного охотника, который окинул его ненавидящим взглядом с ног до головы, а затем презрительно покосился на Алексу.  
  
Она прошла мимо, ничем не выдав раздражения.  
  
Слухи в сумеречном мире разлетались в два счёта. Стоило Алексе признаться родителям, как через несколько дней знали все. Мариз и Роберт рассказали друзьям, Изабель и Джейс рассказали друзьям, те друзья — своим друзьям, те — своим. А если учесть, что Лайтвуды-младшие не гнушались общаться с фэйри и оборотнями, все были в курсе уже через несколько дней. А несносный Сантьяго, которого они как-то встретили в кафе, почуяв возможность нарушить обещание, уж точно просветил всех, до чьих ушей этот нонсенс не дошёл сразу.  
  
Напомнив себе, что не стоит сейчас разжигать конфликт, Магнус улыбнулся и протянул руку для руны Альянса. Алекса в то же мгновение принялась за дело. Они иногда понимали друг друга без слов, что безмерно грело его душу.  
  
Закончив руну, Алекса встала на цыпочки и, схватив Магнуса за плечи, поцеловала его. Поцелуй был долгим, нежным и сладким. Магнус подумал бы, что она на всякий случай решила попрощаться: эта битва обещала быть долгой и жестокой, — но это было публичное заявление. Такой маленький бунт против предрассудков. Может быть, что и напоследок.  
  
Всё внимание было приковано к ним. Родители Алексы смотрели на неё с недоумением. Изабель и Джейс одобряюще улыбались. На лицах Клэри и Саймона удивление сменилось интересом — и с ним же наблюдали нижнемирцы, увидевшие их странный союз воочию.  
  
Остальные замерли без движения, наблюдая с искренним негодованиям. Высокомерный сумеречный охотник даже покраснел и закашлялся, подавившись воздухом.  
Усмехнувшись про себя, Магнус притянул Алексу за талию и со всей страстью, на которую был способен, ответил на поцелуй. Стоило показать им всем пример настоящего межрасового единения.


	4. E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мои курсы отнимают много времени. Поэтому я кончился как автор и в следующем году фанфики если и будут, то редко.  
> Зато можно пойти и поразгадывать моё подобие кроссвордов по СО. https://vk.com/topic-152751257_38271050

Алекса не помнила, когда её спина в последний раз болела так сильно. Лет в десять, когда она только начала тренировки и её мышцы были как натянутая тетива?  
  
Впрочем, сейчас ей казалось, что тогда были лишь цветочки. Бой с демоном, раненный Джейс, чьи девяносто килограммов пришлось тащить до самого Института, потом Мяо, решивший, что ему непременно нужно спрыгнуть со шкафа, по пути оттолкнувшись от её плеч когтями…  
  
Приняв душ, Алекса набросила ночную рубашку и упала лицом вниз на мягкую кровать. Завернуться бы сейчас в одеяло, да вот спина тогда будет гореть огнём.  
  
Магнус был в своём кабинете, снова занимался исследованиями, и она не знала, когда он освободится. Он не любил, когда его отвлекали, а холодная вода принесла облегчение, поэтому Алекса просто лежала, уткнувшись в тонкое покрывало, и ждала, когда боль утихнет совсем.  
  
Кажется, ей даже удалось подремать. Однако сон как рукой сняло, когда она услышала голос Магнуса. Уткнуться бы ему в плечо, а он обнял бы её и погладил по голове, как мама в детстве: теперь всё хорошо, всё позади и волноваться нечего.  
  
При попытке встать спина возмутилась и отозвалась мелким острым покалываением. Вдобавок от лежания в одной позе у неё затекло всё тело.  
  
— Ты вернулась?.. О боже. Не вставай.  
  
Магнус мигом очутился рядом и принялся проверять, как сильно она ранена.  
  
— Это просто Джейс. Пришлось его едва ли не на руках нести. А потом Мяо использовал меня в качестве трамплина, — быстро пояснила Алекса.  
  
Магнус всегда чересчур волновался за неё.  
  
— Он в порядке? — спросил Магнус, щёлкнув пальцами и проведя рукой над её плечами.  
  
Умиротворяющая прохлада окутала тело. Алекса попробовала пошевелиться — боли больше не было.  
  
— Они оба в порядке, — ответила она, засомневавшись, кого именно Магнус имел в виду. — В Институте были Тесса и Джем.  
  
— Да, — неожиданно согласился Магнус. — Джем позвал меня и Клэри в Идрис. Есть кое-какое дело, которое мне пока нужно держать в секрете. Я расскажу через пару дней, когда вернусь. А сейчас — время массажа.  
  
Тёплые руки Магнуса опустились на плечи Алексы. Она расслабилась и закрыла глаза, в который раз благодаря Ангела за то, что свёл её с таким заботливым и понимающим парнем. Иззи с пятнадцати лет делилась всеми подробностями своих свиданий, и вскоре Алекса сделала вывод, что все парни одинаковые, будь это фэйри, оборотень, вампир или сумеречный охотник. Возможно, всё дело было в юном возрасте, возможно, в несерьёзных отношениях. Почти все хотели только одного, и вся их лесть заканчивались, как только они получали это. Или когда получали отказ.  
  
Магнус никогда не настаивал, если Алекса чего-то не хотела. Со временем он научился понимать её желания и нужды, а она — доверять и полагаться на него. И — наоборот.  
  
Руки Магнуса неспешно скользили по коже, даря те самые умиротворяющие ощущения, которых Алекса так хотела. Она задремала бы вновь, если бы Магнус не сдвигал бретельки с её плеч всё ниже и ниже.  
  
Камилла однажды сказала, что Магнус не любит её так, как Алекса. Слава Разиэлю, ревность к более красивой, утончённой, бессмертной сопернице не позволила поверить и поддаться на провокации. Кто бы мог подумать, что ослепляющее чувство (и небольшой скандал с Магнусом на тему: «твоя бывшая меня преследует!») уберегло от ошибки. Будь Камилла парнем или не будь она такой совершенной, кто знает, что бы Алекса сотворила.  
  
В конце концов они стали так близки, что Камилле и не снилось. Никому не снилось.  
  
Резко перевернувшись, Алекса забралась Магнусу на колени, обняла за плечи и, наклонившись, провела языком от уха до ключицы. Пришла её очередь исполнять желания.


	5. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последняя часть, выложенная предпоследней по случаю Рождества. Если не забуду, 4-ю выложу перед Новым годом. :]

Когда Алекса в ответ на комментарии о том, что у неё никогда не будет детей от мага, снисходительно поясняла, что можно ведь усыновить, Магнус не ожидал, что это случится так скоро. По правде говоря, он не ожидал, что это вообще когда-нибудь случится: ему не позволили бы воспитывать сумеречного охотника, а дети нижнемирцев на дорогах не валяются.  
  
Вернее, как ни прискорбно было это признавать, как раз валяются, но не на тех, по которым ходили Магнус и Алекса. Появление Макса на пороге Академии — это было чудо.  
  
Они никогда не беседовали о детях. Алекса говорила, что хочет прожить с ним всю свою жизнь, и для Магнуса было главным то, что она не бросит его, как многочисленные женщины, выбравшие нормальных мужчин. Он не считал нужным переживать из-за того, будут у них дети или нет, но иногда думал, что было бы здорово иметь с Алексой обычную семью, как у примитивных или сумеречных охотников.  
  
Магнус лежал в кровати, наблюдая за тем, как заботливо Алекса целует ребёнка в лоб и кладёт в колыбель. Последние несколько дней его мучил вопрос, которым он раньше не задавался, считая, что раз Алекса остаётся с ним, то и её вопрос детей не слишком заботит.  
  
Как только Алекса сняла заколку с сапфиром, с которой почти не расставалась, и, положив её на стол, нырнула под одеяло, Магнус обнял её и, выдохнув, шёпотом спросил:  
  
— Ты не хотела бы родить собственных детей?  
  
Алекса моргнула и с недоумением покосилась на него.  
  
— Это невозможно, — сказала она, будто не допускала и мысли о том, что она могла бы найти себе какого-нибудь сумеречного охотника. — О Ангел. Подожди. Ты думаешь, что я оставила бы тебя? Магнус, — Алекса вздохнула и, повернувшись на бок, серьёзно посмотрела в его глаза. — Чтобы полюбить и вырастить ребёнка, необязательно его рожать. Моя мама — прекрасный этому пример.  
  
Как бы Магнус ни вздыхал печально каждый раз, вспоминая Мариз и Роберта, нельзя было не признать: родители из них вышли хорошие.  
  
— Мама полюбила Джейса с первой минуты. Она держала дистанцию, не желая навязываться, но я заметила, что она смотрит на него так же, как на меня, Иззи и Макса. Тогда я впервые подумала, что обязательно усыновлю ребёнка, который потерял родителей и был так же несчастен, как Джейс. Или как наш Макс. Как Эмма и дети Блэкторн. Когда я встретила тебя, то просто подумала, что мы можем о позаботиться о сироте вместе. Или… - помолчав немного, Алекса добавила: - о сиротах.  
  
В груди Магнуса разлилось приятное тепло. Конечно. Конечно, они могут. Магнус позаботится и об Алексе, и обо всех детях, которых она захочет принять в семью.  
  
Он притянул её к себе поближе и, пропустив сквозь пальцы прядь волос, прошептал:  
  
— Ты права, моя милая принцесса.


End file.
